livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Orlando Furioso (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue 1 Level: 1 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: --- Orlando Furioso is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Rogue) AC: 16 = + DEX (04) + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: -- Sickle Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Sap Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nonlethal Dagger Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged (10' increment) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level Class Features Rogue Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when target denied Dex or when rogue flanks Trapfinding: +1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device skill checks. Can disarm magic traps. Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Skill Focus (Acrobatics): +3 Acrobatics (Human) Combat Expertise: -1 melee attack rolls & combat maneuver checks to gain +1 dodge to AC (1st level) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (08) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Rogue) Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 11 1 3 4 0 +3 (Skill Focus) Appraise 01 0 0 1 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 06 1 3 2 0 +0 Craft (Leather) 01 0 0 1 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 10 1 3 4 0 +2 (MW Thieves Tools) Disguise 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 05 1 3 1 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 0 +0 (+1 Trapfinding) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Sense Motive 04 1 3 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 06 1 3 2 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather 10 gp 15 lb Rapier (Melee) 20 gp 02 lb Sickle (Melee) 06 gp 02 lb Sap (Melee) 01 gp 02 lb Dagger (Ranged) 02 gp 01 lb Pouch 01 gp 00½ lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp -- lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Winter blanket 05 sp 03 lb MW Thieves Tools 100 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 35½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-043 044-086 087-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 06 SP: 03 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Weight: 175 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Fury is the epitome of the Venzan 'Planks' bravo: armed and dangerous. His arms and armor are plain but well-kept. He wears the badge of the Red Hand Society on the left breast of his armor. The sickle that hangs from his belt is the only feature that seems out of place. Demeanor: Outwardly cool & contained yet given to emotional outbursts. Fury is selfish and struggles with being a bully. In another culture Fury might have become a berserker. Once he feels that 'jangle' which could occur at any moment during combat or confrontation his regard for his personal safety plummets and he becomes keenly focused on positioning and attack. This leads him to try stunts that he wouldn't if he stopped to give it some thought. Background: Orlando is the son of a common reed-cutter from Ranocchio, the low-class, decaying 'Planks' district of Venza. Orlando watched his father work himself (and Orlando) mercilessly with little improvement in their lives to show for it. Meanwhile, the bravos of Planks strutted and bullied their way into what little wealth was available in the district. After Orlando's father was killed by one such bravo Orlando took the name 'Fury' and began hunting bravos. When he realized that he was becoming what he despised he decided that he had to find a way out. Rumors of work led him to the Dunn Wright Inn where a chance meeting put him in contact with the idealists of the Red Hand Society. Having joined he looks for ways to make life better. Adventure Log Kobold Keep XP Received: 120 Treasure Received: 40 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Mowgli) (07/10/2010), Level 1 *Approval (grufflehead) (07/15/2010), Level 1 Category:Approved Characters